Basket Ball and OCD
by Aku Okami Knows All
Summary: After the school blew up, don't ask, everyone decides to play a game of basketball! Kid x Crona. Crona's gender is never stated.


Recently, after Medusa's return, I've kept my window closed at night. If she did send Eruka, at least she wouldn't manage to speak with me. And even if she did, I have resolved to never listen to Medusa again after what I did to Stein.

In truth I knew a window would never stop her, but it was a bit of comfort. Even if it did sacrifice the only source of light in my room, but that's okay. I'm used to the dark, and I'm used to being alone.

I was spending a lot of time thinking about Medusa, but lately my last conscious thoughts were about Kid. Before drifting into an uneasy sleep…

"Gooooood morning Crona!" A familiar voice entered my sleep. Rubbing my eyes I looked up and saw a blurred figure of Death The Kid. "That cannot be good for your posture! Sleeping all balled up like that! Your room is admirable, quite a bit of symmetry."

"O-o-oh. Hello… G-good morning." I mumbled. Though I don't really think he was listening, he seemed busy straightening everything. After my room was finished being attacked by his OCD, he turned back to me and offered his hand to help me up.

The walk to the school was awkward, I had always secretly hoped to get to talk to Kid alone, but I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"So uhm…Thank you for coming… I ended up sleeping in and…"

"Don't mention it- This statue! It's sideways! DISGUSTING! How could someone live with themselves after KNOWNINGLY placing this statue at such an unsymmetrical way!"

"Oh uhm. So-"

"This map is NOT STRAIGHT!"

"…."

"So what were you saying?"

"No, never mind."

"Damn all these pictures are so CROOKED! I should have brought a ruler!"

I found myself stressing the whole walk to school, even though Kid wasn't paying much attention, I was so worried I'd do something stupid. I half wanted to get to there already, I didn't know how to deal with this situation. But I also wanted to be alone with Kid forever.

We ran into our friends by the stairs.

"Theeereee they are! I saawww them! They're here!"

"Patty! Don't be so loud! "

"Morning guys!"

"Morning Maka!"

Walking up the school steps together everyone was talking and laughing, but I was just starring at the ground. I must be boring to be around.

I didn't really notice what everyone was talking about until Black Star said, "Oh! Did you guys hear the news? Stein blew up the school! Apparently some experiment went haywire and it totally wrecked the place. School's been canceled til' they fix the DWMA."

"Black Star! Why are you telling us this NOW after we walked over here?" Maka asked, just as we reached the top steps, and seeing the true horror of the explosion.

Kid let out a horrible gasp, which was drowned by Patty's squeal of delight.

"Heeeheeee! It's all exploded! IT'S ALL EXPLODED!"

"Patty! Ssshh. Don't be that loud!"

"Ahahahahahaha- Okay Sis."

Kid's eyes began to rapidly go back in forth taking in the destruction of the once perfectly symmetrical school. His hand began twitching and he looked as though he was about to faint.

"Uh… Are you okay?" I asked him, right before he fell to the ground. Liz rolled her eyes. "Little OCD-Boy can't take this, lets take him somewhere else?"

In this case, somewhere else meant the basket ball court. After I helped Liz and Patty drag Kid to the bench, they ran off to join the others playing. I couldn't really play basket ball so I just sat down next to Kid.

"TRAVELING!" Soul yelled at Maka. "What? What did I do?" Maka asked frantically. "Yoink!" Patty giggled as she ripped the ball from Maka. "Can she do that?" Tsubaki asked while Black Star yanked the ball from Patty.

"So, are you becoming used to life at the DWMA?" Kid asked me. His miraculous recovery startled me. "Uhm…yes I guess…I still don't feel like I fit in" I mumbled. Kid sighed and said, "I feel like that sometimes too."

"Really? I think being Death's son and all…"

"That's why I don't feel like I fit in. Sometimes every ones awkward around me because they feel like I'm some important person. They think I'm so great, even though other than beings Death's son, I'm not really so special."

"I think you're great." I said without thinking.

Kid smiled, and for some reason, blushed. "So u-uhm, who are your parents?" he asked. My face fell at the thought of her. "My mothers Medusa…"

Kid looked shocked and guilty "Sorry to have brought that up! That must have been really hard…" I nodded. "Yeah it was but… I'm okay now. I have friends."

"So uhm…Is there anyone you like here at the DWMA?" He asked. I smiled, "Yes. I like everyone. They're all so nice." Kid laughed, "That's not what I meant." He said.

Liz had the ball taken by Soul, who now was trying to get past Tsubaki.

"What did you mean?" I asked.

Maka accidently tripped Soul, she almost got the ball before someone screamed 'FOUL!' again.

"Who do you LIKE?" Kid repeated.

Black Star took the ball in the confusion; he almost made it to the basket before Patty bit his ankle.

"Oh, you." I answered completely unintentionally and absentmindedly, distracted by Liz trying to yank Patty off Black Star.

I didn't realize what I had said until I saw Kid's stunned face.

"Oh!- I was kidding, ha-ha, I didn't mean t-"

My excuse was cut off by Kid, who had put his arms around my neck and pulled my face close enough to his, and started to kiss me.

Black Star dropped the ball in shock, Soul's jaw dropped, Maka and Tsubaki politely pretended not to notice, Liz wolf-whistled, and Patty grabbed the ball and made a run for the basket. I felt my face burning. I closed my eyes and put my hands around his waist.

The rest of the day went by way too fast, even though none of us went home until the sun stated to set. I waved goodbye to everyone and called "See you again tomorrow!" as I walked back to my room.

I closed the door, took off my shoes, and flopped down on the bed. Thinking about that day and everything that happened.

Smiling I buried my face into a pillow, so that just incase if anyone was looking, they wouldn't see me blush.

"Welcome home Kid! You had a nice day I hope? I was watching my mirror today and couldn't help but notice what happened with you and Crona at the basket ball court-"

"Father!"


End file.
